Sailor Moon Beyond
by Webmaster Washu
Summary: An evil being has entered into this world! After three years of being normal teenagers, the Sailor Scouts are brought back! But Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Mask have been kidnaped! What is the plan for this evil demon? Who are these new sen


Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, it is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, it is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. Please DO NOT sue me, because I have no money ;_; some of these characters are of my own making, and so is the basic plot. Please DO NOT use these characters without my permission. thank you ^_^

Note: this is the ORIGINAL story behind my RPG, and is actually not what is going on in it currently nor does the RPG have to end like this. thank you ^_^

Also MAINLY baste off the Manga, with some anime here and there. 

Love WW

{authors notes}

thoughts

~~~~~ time break

****

Act 1: Parting Ways

Raye looked up. Something was wrong, something evil was happening. She turned around, and saw her fellow Senshi lined up, as if to fight an unseen enemy. Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Mask where lined up in front of the others. Then, an evil Figure appeared and filled up the sky, it's giant hand reaching down to the Prince and Princess. 

"Watch out!" Raye yelled. But for some reason they couldn't hear. The figure picked Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Mask up and faded away. "No!" 

Four other figures appeared where the Senshi's beloved leader's once stood. Raye felt strong evil power coming from them. Shortly after, the Starlight's and Asteroid Senshi appeared next to the other Senshi. Raye could tell that everyone was fighting the four figures… while people on the sidelines fell over dead. What happened next surprised Raye…

"What?!" She gasped, seeing 8 more figures, looking much like Senshi, joined in the fight against the 4 evil beings. "More Scouts?!" But she wasn't even prepared for this…

Again, the figure that took Serenity, Endymion and Chibiusa away, returned and suddenly, all was gone.

Raye sat straight up in her bed, cold sweat running down her brow.

A dream?! she thought, resting her forehead in her palm. But it was so real… what does it mean?

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Three years have passed sense the defeat of Kyaos. The Starlight's returned to their world, and Chibiusa returned to her parents. Everything was back to the way it was. Studying for school, hanging out, playing video games, the normal teenage stuff.

Of course, Usagi was struggling to get into college now, but that's still pretty normal… for her at least. 

"Usagi! You got a letter from one of the college's you applied to!" Ikuko Tsukino, Usagi's mother, said, walking into the living room holding an envelope. 

"I hope they excepted me!" Usagi said chipperly, already being rejected by about 20 other colleges. She took the envelope and opened it. "WWWAAAHHHH?!?!?!" she hollered in her usual Usagi holler. "REJECTED?!" 

"Nice going meatball brain." Sammy snorted, half listening while playing a rather old Sailor Moon video game. 

"Oh shut up!" She yelled back, lowering her eyelid and sticking out her tongue at her little brother. 

"And I thought they excepted everyone…" Ikuko sighed. "Ms. Usagi you better get your butt in gear or you'll NEVER get into college!!" Usagi sniffed.

"I'll try harder…" she said sheepishly, about to go into another of her crying fits. Luna jumped on her lap, making her forget it. "Hi Luna…" Usagi muttered.

"Meow." Luna did so in a somewhat sarcastic tone, sense Ikuko and Sammy don't know she cant talk. She looked at Usagi with one of her "You should have studied" looks. Usagi sighed heavily and picked Luna up and walked to her room. 

"Nice going, I told you that you needed to study more." Luna murmured once out of earshot of Ikuko and Sammy.

"But studying is BOREING!" Usagi complained, shutting her door. She flopped on her bed and whipped out some manga. 

"USAGI!" Luna yelled.

"Whhhaaattt?" 

"Why don't you do something USEFULL and try to get into college!!!!"

"But Lllluuunnnaaaa…" Usagi whined. 

Then, a little pink cloud appeared in Usagi's room and POOF! out came Chibiusa.

"HI!" She said happily, now older. "Mama said I could come visit ^_^" 

"O.O uhhh…" Usagi blinked a few times.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my future mother in the past?!" She giggled as if it was a joke. Diana appeared on the pink rabbit haired girl's head.

"Hi mommy!" she meowed, also older. "Am I born yet?" 

"Er-hem…" Luna coughed. "Give me a few months…"

"Hey!" Usagi picked up Luna and shook her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!?!" Chibiusa giggled.

"So how are things going?" she asked, trying to change the subject. 

"Usagi is trying to get into college, if that ever happens." Luna muttered slyly. 

"Oh SHUT UP!" Usagi yelled. 

"Besides that she's dumb…" 

"Grrr…" Usagi gritted her teeth. "Other then that , nothing much interesting has happened. Not even a single bad guy." 

"Not even one?"

"Nope." Usagi eye's then lit up. "I know! why don't we all have a get together here! They haven't seen you around sense Kyaos was defeated, and I haven't seen much of the outers…!" Chibiusa's eyes also lit up.

"REALLY?!?!" She jumped up and down.

"Sure! We can have it here, and we'll all hang out! It will be fun!" Usagi said, pointing a finger slightly. "I assume Mom knows you're here?"

"oh! just a sec!" Chibiusa disappeared.

"Oh! Usagi!" Ikuko's voice rang. "Chibiusa stopped in for a surprise visit! Come and say hello!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"It will be nice to see those friends of yours again Usagi 3!" Ikuko said happily, placing some food on the table. "Good thing I sent Sammy on some errands, huh?" Usagi nodded. Chibiusa was on a couch happily awaiting the arrival of their guests. The Doorbell rang.

"I'll get it ^_^" Usagi hoped up and walked over to the door and opened it. 

"HOTARU-CHAN!" Chibiusa yelled estactily, running up and hugging her long time friend. Hotaru smiled big and hugged Chibiusa back.

"Hi Chibiusa! It's been a while, hasn't it?" she said happily. "Glad I could stop by"

"I'm glad you're here!" Chibiusa giggled and lead her friend into the living room. "Everyone else should be here soon!" Usagi sat down too.

"Gosh, it's been three years, hasn't it?" She asked the purple haired girl.

"Yes, but it seems like much longer then that." Hotaru replied, smiling. Ikuko walked in with 11 cups and a tea pot.

"Here." she said. "Oh- I don't think we've met! I'm Ikuko, Usagi's mother."

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe. Pleased to meet you." She smiled. Ikuko left the room. Usagi, carefully, poured tea for the tree of them, handing one to Chibiusa and one to Hotaru. "Thank you." she smiled, sipping the tea. "So how are things?" she asked, not exactly sure what else to say.

"^^ Things are good and mama said I could come and visit, sense I haven't seen you in ages!!! Right now I'm in 7th grade {I'm not sure on this, correct me if I'm wrong.} ^_^" Chibiusa stated, putting a lot of cream and sugar into her tea. 

"It's nice that she let you, I was beginning to forget how much fun we had together!" Hotaru giggled.

"Yeah, house feels empty without you floating around!" Usagi stated. "Well, only interesting thing happening to me is that I'm trying to get into college…"

"She's been rejected 23 times." Luna added.

"HEEEEYYY!!" Usagi huffed, pinching Luna's cheeks. Hotaru giggled. "Say, aren't you going into college too?"

"Yes, But I've already been excepted into my fathers school, Infinity Academy {According to me, after the Death Busters incident, Prof. Tomoe rebuild it, still with somewhat high standards, but it is a much better school now. also has more choices of what fields you can go into.}. I'm going to study History." {forgive me if I'm wrong… but isn't history her fav. sub?}

"Wow, that's cool!" Usagi said. "Even though your dad owns the place, it must have been hard to get in there!"

"Yes, it was. But I believe it was worth it" Hotaru grinned. The doorbell rang again. Usagi hoped up and opened it, reveling all of the Inner Senshi! (Raye, Makoto, Minako and Ami) 

"Hey guys!" Usagi said cheerfully, getting hugs all around. Chibiusa ran up and hugged them all too. And they walked into the living room.

"Looks like Hotaru beat us to the punch!" Makoto {Lita for you dubbies} laughed. Hotaru gave everyone one of her sweet smiles and they all did as well. "Oh!" Makoto held up boxes. "I brought snacks 3!" Usagi and Chibiusa got starry eyes, sense Makoto is just about the best cook in the world! She set them down on the table. The others all got tea as well.

"So did you get excepted yet?" Ami asked Usagi and Hotaru {remember, once Hotaru regains her memmories, she ages gradually until she is 16… but its faster then most.}. "Into college that is."

"No(Yes)" Usagi and Hotaru said at once. Minako {Mina} giggled.

"I figured as much… but look!" She whipped out a letter with a college seal on it, and in big words it said "YOU HAVE BEEN EXCEPTED" "HAHAHAHA! I'm gunna become a singer" she then pulls a mike outta no where, wither here eyes all starry. Everyone else sweatdropped. 

"… I hate you…" Usagi muttered.

"Well, I'm studying to become a business women." Raye snorted. Makoto scratched her head and sweatdropped.

"I'm not going to college, I own a bakery/garden shop." she said laughing nervously. 

"Well I am going to become a doctor, but you all knew that already…" Ami said, taking a bite out of a riceball. Then… the doorbell rang again. Usagi hopped out of her chair and troted over to the door, reveling, Haruka {Amara}, Michiru {Michel}, and Setsuna {Trista p what a bad dub name!}.

So everyone hugged and talked for a bit, until…

"Say, where's that Darien fella?" Haruka asked, just out of the blue.

"Come to think of it, yeah, he isn't here!" Raye pointed out. Usagi's eyes got big and teary. 

"I was trying to forget but… he * sniff * had a meeting today * snuffel *" she then burst out crying. Everyone else sweatdropped. 

"Calm down Bunny! {nickname for Usagi}" Makoto muttered, plugging her ears.

"Yeah any louder and the whole citywill hear." Sammy muttered, just walking into the house.

"Hey watch it punk…" Haruka muttered, never seeing this brat before.

"Who are you guys?" he asked. Then smirked that Sammy smirk. "You must be meatball-brain's friends. WHAT LOSERS!"

"Losers…" A vain popped on Haruka's head, having none of this. {Why I'm having Haruka do this? she seems the one that's easy to get mad =p so is Raye but I don't feel like it.}

Something strange is going on… Raye thought, ignoring Sammy and Usagi's crying. Haruka stood up. Sammy, ultimately , looked at the towering women and ran off with his tail between his legs. 

"Hmph" Haruka sat back down.

"Haruka! He's just a kid!" Michiru said in her usual "Haruka stop it" voice. 

"-_- that's Usagi's little brother." Chibiusa said. By now Usagi had calm down… about 2 tissue box's later, not hearing anything. Ikuko sighed and brushed all the garbage away. 

A knocking came at the door. Sense Usagi was still recuperating, Chibiusa trotted to the door and answered. 

"Usagi!!!! Come here!" She yelled. the other senshi leaned and looked at who it was. Usagi got up and suffled over, and, imminently, lit up.

"DARIEN!!!" She just about tackled him and nuzzled. 

"Hi Bun's" {Darien calls her that =p} He grinned. "I managed to get out of my meeting early so I could come and see you and the gang." 

Something definitely doesn't feel right here… Raye thought. She stood up.

"Raye?" everyone asked. No sooner had they said that the sky blacked with dark clouds. Lightning split the sky, and the wind picked up. Ikuko, Sammy and Kenji {Usagi's father =p} all ran up outside, so did everyone else.

"I sense evil!" Raye yelled over the wind and the storm. 

"What's going on?" Ikuko asked. 

"No…" Usagi whispered. "Not again…not again…" 

Something in the middle of the street outside of the Tsukino house, opened. A Dark green and blue vortex or something. A figure emerged, and steeped out. 

A small women, perhaps maybe only five foot. She had black hair, drawn back tightly in a pony-tail. A headdress of some sort was on her forehead, with a large red gem in the middle and 4 orange feathers sticking out. Her eyes where a haunting blue, cold and soul piercing. She wore a brown and green robe with a gold rope around her waist. She had long black gloves on her hands. Across both cheeks where red slash marks, tattoo's supposedly. She had black lipstick and fangs. She smirked at them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Usagi demanded. The women pointed at her.

"I want you, Sailor Moon." she said simply in a hissing voice.

"Sailor Moon?" Sammy looked at Usagi funny. "Yeah, like SHE could be her!" Usagi was about to say something, but stopped.

"I don't know what your talking about." she said as seriously as possible. "Now who are you?"

"That is none of your concern. You will find out in due time." she women said. "Now come now, don't be shy, I know very well that you are Sailor Moon." Usagi said nothing. "Hmm if you want to play things that way…" she held her hand up. "I'll show you how much power I do have." Lightning crashed down the sky and struck the house behind them, blowing it to smithereens. "Now show me your true self you're your family is next." 

"My house!" Ikuko shirked. Usagi took in a breath.

"I am not Sailor Moon." She said.

"Hmm… very well then." The women raised her arm again, this time lightning struck right next to Ikuko, barely missing her. "Next time I won't miss. Now I will give you one more chance."

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice." Darien said, nodding to Usagi. "It's time they should know…" Usagi seemed to agree. 

"Let's do it." she said. everyone nodded.

"Mercury Crystal Power…!" 

"Mars Crystal Power…!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…!"

"Venus Crystal Power…!"

"Uranus Crystal Power…!"

"Neptune Crystal Power…!"

"Pluto Crystal Power…!"

"Saturn Crystal Power…!"

"Moon Crisis Power…!"

"Moon Eternal Power…!"

"MAKE UP!" They all yelled at once, reveling the Sailor Senshi! Darien also turned into Tuxedo Mask.

"Wha?!" Kenji Stared wide eyed. Ikuko fainted. 

"My sister is…Sailor Moon…?!" Sammy muttered in disbelief. 

"I won't let you get away with threatening my family! On behalf of the Moon, I, Sailor Moon, Will Punish you!" Eternal Sailor Moon said, posing. 

"This person is a cream puff." Uranus said. "World Shaking!" She fired her orange globe at the demon. "What?!"

The woman stood un-harmed, seemingly to have absorbed the blast. 

It's just like in my dream… Sailor Mars thought…

"My Turn!" Jupiter hissed. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" She spun around and fired her barrage of electric blasts at the strange women. "No way!" Again, the women had absorbed the attack. Sailor Saturn walked up.

"Let me try." {note- this is from the Manga, where Saturn uses her Silence Glaive Surprise attack without any harm to herself.} She said in a cold tone. "Silence Glaive SURPISE!" She swiped her glaive and fired a huge blast at the stranger. "How…?" Again, not even that, phased the women. 

"Nothings Working!" Mercury announces, pulling out her visor. As soon as she stars to scan the strange being, her visor goes fuzzy. "What?!" She takes it down.

"What's going on Mercury?" Pluto asked.

"My visor and my computer went corrupt when I tried to scan her and her porthole…" Sailor Moon steeps up.

"Whoever you are, you wont stand much longer!" She yells. The women smirks. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The moon princess fires her ultimate attack. A large explosion follows. The Sailor Scouts and Usagi's family are protected by Saturn's Silence Wall. "Whatever she was, she's moon dust now!" The smoke slowly cleared, reveling… a large creator, a porthole, and…the women?! "What?! How?! That's impossible!!!" The women smirked.

"Thanks for the Energy, but now its time for you to GO!" She yelled, throwing her arm forward. Out of the porthole 3 pairs of hands came out!

"NO! WATCH OUT!" Mars yelled. Saturn planted her feet on the ground, ready for an impact on her Wall. The hands crashed against it. Saturn was blown back as her force field shattered and she crashed into the other Senshi.

"Sailor Saturn!" Chibi Moon turned to aid her friend.

"Chibi moon… behind…." Saturn said weakly. One of the hands stretched out and grabbed onto Chibi Moon by the throat, picking her up.

"Chibiusa! RINI!" Sailor Moon yelled, only to be picked up by the throat as well.

"It's just like my dream!" Mars yelled. "Mars Snake Fire!" she blasted out a snake of fire at the hand holding onto Sailor Moon, but it had no effect. "damn!" The last hand grabbed onto Tuxedo Mask.

"Prince! Princess!" The Senshi cried. 

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yelled, cutting at one of the arms.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune fired her watery blast at another. 

"Cronous Typhoon!" Pluto blasted at the final one. Again, no effect. 

"USAGI!" Kenji hollerd, seeing his Daughter, Sailor Moon, get pulled into the porthole. Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Mask were as well.

"Sailor Moon!" Sammy yelled, still in slight shock that his sister was the champion of justice.

"PRINCE! PRINCESS!" The Senshi cried once more, seeing them pulled into the abyss, the evil laughter of the women ringing in their ears, as they all disappeared. 

They sky cleared, leaving all the Senshi shaken. All of them in tears. Pluto was kneeling, holding the unconscious Saturn. Uranus fell to her knees, staring at the spot where Sailor Moon once stood. No one could say anything, all at a loss for words, not believing what had just happened. Sammy and Kenji were utterly confused and sad. Ikuko was still out. Uranus begun to beat her hand on the ground, looking at it eyes closed.

"We blew it!" she yelled, banging on the ground. {Imagine the scene at the end of S where Sailor Moon is trying to change into Super Sailor Moon, hopping to save Hotaru. "Moon Crisis Power!" over and over again} "We were suppose to protect them and we blew it!" She sobbed. Neptune put a hand on her shoulder.

"We couldn't do anything…" she said, also crying as well. "But we'll get them back. I know we will." Sailor Mars walked up.

"I had a dream that this would happen…" she said quietly. "That someone would take them away. I know that we couldn't stop it…" she bit her lip. "Usagi…" 

"Did anything else happen in the dream?" Mercury asked.

"Four other evil beings appeared… the rest of it was a blur, almost like the dream about the silence…" She responded. Mercury put on her visor and scanned the area. 

"Nothing, not a trace. Whoever it was knew how to clean up after themselves." she said sadly, hopping that she could trace the lost princess.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Kenji demanded. Pluto nodded, and gestured for someone to help Saturn while Pluto would tell him. Venus knelt down and lifted the Senshi of destruction onto her lap, utterly at a loss for words.

Sailor Pluto walked up to Kenji and Sammy. 

"Wake her up, and all will be explained." She said. Ikuko slowly came too. Pluto lifted her Garnet Orb off her scepter and held it out to them. "Look at my Garnet Orb and everything will be shown to you."

The three went into a kind of a daze as everything, from the silver millennium on, was shown to them, all in a matter of moments. After, Pluto placed her orb back on her scepter and the three returned to normal.

"…but whatever happens, we need to find them!" Luna said to the Senshi. {that part had also been explained.}

"So your telling me that meatball brains is a princess? and is sailor moon?!" Sammy muttered. The Senshi (and the cats) nodded. Saturn had come around as well, but looked rather tired. "I still don't believe it!" 

"Luna, Artimes, with sailor moon gone, who is going to become our leader?" Jupiter asked. 

"Well on the moon kingdom, Princess Venus was the leader of the Inner Senshi." Artimes stated.

"However, for the Outer Senshi, Uranus was their leader." Luna added. {I'm not sure of that, but from what I gather, Uranus acts more like the leader so nah} "So it really doesn't matter. All that matters is when and how we get the Prince and Princess back, along with Chibi Moon." 

"Luna…" Mercury started. "Who was that any ways? And what of the four other beings in Mars' dream?"

"There is a legend of a superior demon of darkness. She was said to be sealed away by Queen Serenity, and lost all of her power. No one knows the name of her." Artimes said blandly. "It's said that she was the root of all evil that plagued the Silver Millennium." 

"As for the others, there is something that me and Artimes haven't been completely honest with…" Luna whispered. "There are more Sailor Scouts."

"What?" Neptune asked. 

"It makes sense, if you consider the Asteroid Senshi, the Starlight's and that the animates where all Sailor Scouts, it makes sense…" Mercury stated. "How many? Where from?"

"I know that some of them exist, the others are legends…" Luna said. 

"Like you thought the Outer Senshi where…and the others." Mars whispered.

"From what I know, or heard, is that there are a 2 more groups of Senshi- The 2nd Senshi, also known as the Unknown Senshi, and the Dark Senshi. Yes, the dark senshi are bad." Luna explained. "The number of Dark Senshi out there is unknown, but I know of 4 at least. That gives us the other 4 forces. But for the 2nd Senshi, there are several of them… 8 to be precis." she paused, letting it register. "The reason why there are so many of them is because they do not possess much power. They performed simple, yet necessary, tasks during the Silver Millennium. I don't remember who exactly they are or if they've been awakened or not, but they may be able to help."

"But what about Usagi? And our house? And Chibiusa?" Ikuko asked, teary eyed. Saturn got up and knelt but the grieving mother. 

"We're not sure about what to do about her yet, but I promise you, we will get them back." She smiled. "Until you find a new house, I'm sure my father would let you stay with us." {I always found Hotaru to kinda be a nurturing soul… ^_^} Ikuko smiled slightly.

"Thank you…" she said quietly. 

"But what do we do now?" Uranus asked.

"I sujest we get our communicators back and to keep on guard for anything." Luna replied. 

"Hang on…" Mercury said, clicking on her computer {she had been for a while}. "There's someone up there!" she pointed to a roof of the house across the street {everyone must be gone O.o}. Uranus volunteered herself and jumped up on there. 

The women noticed this and begun to run off, jumping from roof to roof.

"Hey! Who are you? Get back here!" Uranus yelled, chasing after her. The women didn't stop. Uranus growled and ran faster, knowing that unless this person was in tip-top shape, she wouldn't be able to outrun the Senshi of the Wind. Quickly, she caught up to the women and tackled her. "Who are you?!" she demanded again. The women rolled over.

To Sailor Uranus' surprise, she had a Fuku on. {note- the uniform the Senshi wear =p} It was black. The collar was blue and the ribbon was purple. the broach on her Fuku was a golden crescent moon meeting a black crescent moon {Think Moon Kingdom meets Dark Moon}. Her gloves where also black, but the trim was purple. Also- her skirt was black, with some blue underlyings hanging out. And, of course, her boots where also black, looking like Pluto's, only with purple trim. The ribbon on her back was long and purple. Surprisingly, her tiara was also black, with a purple gem in the center. The women had dark purple hair, like Hotaru's, and purple eyes. Bangs hung on the right side of her face, and was loosely pulled back into a pony tail. She looked old, perhaps in her last 30's early 40's. 

"Get off me and I'll tell." she said.

"IO LAVA FLOW!" a globe {think Uranus', Pluto's and Neptune's primary attacks =p} of hot fire hit Uranus and sent her flying. She looked up and saw the purple haired Senshi with another Sailor…

This one had her left palm pointed at Uranus, her right arm bent over it. {Think the manga, when Mercury uses her fog (book one0}. She looked maybe twentyish, perhaps older. Her fiery red hair was pulled high in a ponytail. It was spiky, and bangs hung over her forehead. Her eyes were green and snappy, glaring at the outer Senshi. She had a normal looking Fuku on, but her selves looked similar to what Saturn's did, back when she was 1st re-awakened. She had normal Senshi gloves on, with black trim. The collar of her Fuku was red, and the ribbon was black. Her skirt was also red, with a black ribbon attached to that. She had boots on that looked somewhat like Uranus', but, well, black. 

These must be the Dark Senshi Luna was Talking about! Uranus thought, standing up. "What do you want? Who are you?!" she demanded.

"The time is not right for you to know." The purple haired one said, as the two Senshi jumped from the roof and, somehow, disappeared. Uranus growled as she pulled out her communicator. 

"I Think I found some Dark Senshi…" she reported.

{Act one is done! Like? Hate? Wanna bug me? go ahead! NO FLAMES PLEASE! If ya do, I'll make fun of you NAH NAH! 

Love WW}


End file.
